


together we stand and we're coming home

by TheSushiMonster



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSushiMonster/pseuds/TheSushiMonster
Summary: Tomorrow, they fight. But tonight, they take a deep breath - together.(Missing scenes from 2x11.)





	1. my soul bleeds

_When they slice you up, I want the last face you think of to be mine._

Wolfgang wants to say something back, something witty and mean - _fuck you_ \- perhaps, but instead his mouth feels heavy. Words stick to his throat and clog up his chest.

His chest aches.

And his face feels numb - and his eyelids are heavy too, and things are blurry, out of focus - there may be screaming and rumbles in the back of his head, panic and confusion and _pain_ -

His last thought before the darkness takes him - _don’t fucking touch her._

 

 

Daya does not stop asking questions all the way to the airport.

“What did Rajan _mean_ \- investigation? Is the company doing illegal things?” Daya nudges her softly. “Are you okay?”

Kala closes her eyes. _Will and Riley packing bags, awaiting their arrival. Capheus struggling to breathe as his mother cries. Lito massaging his forehead with blood dripping from his nose._ “No.”

Daya hugs her. “I’ll come and visit soon, okay? I mean, if they let me - I’ve never been to Paris, but I’m sure it’ll be lovely and you won’t miss Mumbai at all, you’ll be fine - “

The cab pulls into the airport and Kala can only squeeze her sister’s hand in response.

“Kala - “ Daya hugs her and Kala hugs back, tightly and with all her strength because otherwise she may break. And right now, Kala cannot break. “It’ll be okay. Just text me a lot, okay?”

The smile she forces onto her mouth must look as strained as it feels, but Kala does it more for her sister than herself. “I will. I love you.”

Without thinking too much, Kala lets her legs lead her. Or maybe it’s Riley, holding her hand, glancing around. Or Nomi, carrying her bag. Or Capheus, pushing her onto the right plane.

The entire flight to London is a blur. Everything's a blur - the others, trying to live their lives, the black hole where _he_ should be, sucking more and more life out of them. The plan Will keeps repeating over and over, until his throat is dry and Riley kisses him to shut him up. The memories.

_Have you ever been to Paris?_

The clouds are suffocating, floating across the sky, under the wings - maybe they could choke her -

_Good, I want it to be just for us._

“Stop that.” Riley grabs her hand and holds it, firmly. “We are going to get him back.”

Kala just stares out the window.

Clouds turn into worn-down walls. “We are going to get him back,” repeats Nomi, holding her. They all lay on the bed with her, Capheus twirling pieces of her hair around his fingers. “This will work, we just need to - “

“I didn’t get to test the blockers,” she says. Lito plays with the palm of her hand. “What if they don’t work?”

“Then we’ll fix them.” Will moves her feet onto his lap, along with Riley. “We will not give up on him, ever.”

Kala knows this, she can feel his determination, can feel all of their support and encouragement - their hope, their faith.

But that black hole in the back of her head seems too daunting.

When her plane lands, when she navigates through Heathrow airport, closer and closer to Riley and Will and -

Kala feels him wake up the same time she reaches for her luggage. But then -

The sharp pain rips through her, taking over her, and all she can see is black and red, blood rushing into places they shouldn’t be, her heart bursting into pieces and shattering, glass ripping across her skin and bones, muscles torn into tiny fibers that twirl around her organs, tearing them apart -

And then, after several shocks, Kala breathes. But the air burns her lungs -

And she’s standing over Wolfgang, strapped and trapped, bleeding and panting, Whispers hovering over him with a wicked smirk -

And she’s watching herself, surrounding by strangers, her belongings scattered across the floor -

And she’s opening her passport without thought, watching herself do things she doesn’t want to, a stranger in her body and an alien in her mind, gnawing into her muscles and heart and brain and -

Kala coughs as she tries to regain control. The blackhole is now filled with Wolfgang, but he’s sticky and acidic. When Will leans beside her, whispering _you have to move - he knows who you are now -_ she only allows herself a moment to let the heaviness of her heart overtake her. But just as quickly, Kala waves off concerns, stands on shaky legs, and moves.

Only once she is out of the airport and alone does she curl into her knees and cry.

 

 

That night, they walk.

Will sees her first, hidden in shadows, but of course they know exactly where to look.

But it’s Riley who touches Kala first - they hug in the middle of the street, Will smiling, as he gently tugs them back to the sidewalk. With a loud sigh, Riley hugs Kala closer. “Presence,” she whispers into the nighttime.

Kala, for perhaps the first time in almost a day, smiles, tears still falling. “Presence.”

Will vaguely understands - decides he doesn’t really need to - and pulls both of them into his chest. The reaction is immediate - Kala’s skin is soft and cool, but her memories are a whirlwind. Colorful and joyful, tornadoes of confusion and determination. He feels her - feels Riley hugging her and himself holding her and her heart wanting to break and burst at the same time and it’s everything and nothing all at once. He understands. Will kisses her hair. “Presence,” he whispers to both of them.

He wraps an arm around each of their shoulders and together, they walk home.

 

 

Kala falls into his arms, a rush of words and feelings, and Capheus can only blink and frown in confusion.

But then they are all there - his family, his other selves, the spirits that haunt and guide and support him - and Will explains a plan.

But only when Wolfgang appears, blood and pain and desperation in his eyes, does Capheus make his decision.

He needs to go to London.

Nomi offers him a ticket - she’s working to help Sun escape Korea, it won’t be an issue to buy a plane ticket - but Capheus shakes his head. “I will be okay,” he says, shoulders hard. He will be.

But first, he needs to speak to his mother.

Shiro holds his hand tightly in the back seat of the van Silas sends. “Son, what is going on? You have not said a word - “

“Mother,” sighs Capheus, holding both her hands now. “Please be patient. I only want to do this once.”

“Do what?”

He does not answer, not even when they pick up Jela too. His best friend frowns and asks - “is it the spirits?” and Capheus only nods.

“Spirits? Capheus - “

Silas greets them, smiling widely and kissing Shiro on the forehead. She shakes him off to turn to her son. “Capheus - “

“Can we go inside please?” asks Capheus, addressing Silas instead. They follow Silas, whose smile has faded, into the living room. Silas motions for them to sit - and he does, along with Shiro and Jela.

Capheus remains standing. He looks straight at Silas. “The last time I was here, you told me your plans for the future.” Silas blinks, frown deepening, before sitting up straighter. His hand gently caresses Shiro’s. “Is this still true?”

“Of course.”

Shiro and Jela look at each other, confused, but Capheus ignores them. “You will protect her? Protect my family as you do your own?”

Silas scoots forward in his seat, meeting Capheus’ eyes with hard determination. “Of course.”

Capheus begins to pace across the rug, hands twisted in front of him. His heart hurts, the thought of leaving his mother and his best friend, his girlfriend, his home, - of his family. But the air feels thick, shocks of pain still vibrating through his nerves, grating against his bones. A part of him is missing, most of him is hurting, and while his family sits before him - his other family needs Capheus more.

“You know I would not ask a favor of you unless it was serious.” Shiro opens her mouth and Jela almost succeeds in derailing his thoughts, but Capheus does not look at them. He cannot. “I need a plane ticket. To London.”

The silence is deafening. Until -

“This is not the spirit of a Korean woman, is it?” asks Jela, eyes narrowed. “What about the campaign?”

Capheus shakes his head. “The campaign can wait. The spirits - they are real people. Across the globe - and they need my help - I have a - friend, in Germany, but a bad man has captured him, and he’s _hurting_ him - “ he feels his voice break, and Riley holds his hand. “I need to go to London.”

Sun holds his other hand.

“I will buy you a ticket.” Silas Kibaka stands before him and Capheus stands straighter, Will’s hand on his shoulder. “And I will protect your family, your mother and your best friend and _his_ family. I will take care of Zakia - “ He steps closer, and Lito’s hand caresses Capheus’ arm - “but you better come home to her. To your mother.”

Finally, _finally_ , Capheus looks to his mother. “I will come home to you. I promise.” When Shiro grabs him into a tight hug, muttering confusion and tears, Capheus sighs. “I love you.”

She pulls back, holding his face. “What do you need to do in London, my son?” she asks, her thumb wiping away a tear he did not realize he had shed.

Capheus leans in, embracing her close, closing his eyes, feeling his cluster embrace him similarly - and then it’s just Jela and Silas looking at him with concern. He sighs, pulls back, and kisses his mother on the forehead.

“I need to save my family.”

His mother smiles.

 

 

Their engagement rings keep knocking together.

That moment - the double proposal, lying in bed with her  _fiancée_ \- seems like a dream, a long ago forgotten memory. But Amanita squeezes her hand and Nomi remembers, holds onto the moment with everything she has. Because Nomi knows that when they reach London, the ring on her finger will be the biggest reminder of everything she has to lose.

And Nomi has no intention of losing.

 

 

“No ambulance. We need to go to London.”

The words tumble from his lip like the blood dripping onto his tongue. It tastes like rust. His words taste like rust and ash and tar. Shaking, Hernando holds his face. “Lito, baby, you need to go to the hospital - you’re _bleeding_ \- “

Daniela rushes into the bathroom, phone in hand. “Oh _god_ , Lito!” She falls to her knees, reaching for him, fingers already dancing across the touchscreen. “I’m calling - “

Lito rips the phone out of her hands, harshly, and shoves it away. Daniela squeaks and Hernando frowns. “Family - “ he coughs, needles and shocks mixing to form a dull pain in his chest. Capheus massages his shoulders and Kala wipes away the blood on his face. He looks straight into Hernando’s eyes. “Do you trust me?”

There is no hesitation. “Of course.”

Lito turns to Daniela. She nods. “With my life, Lito.”

“Then trust me, family. We need to go to London.”

Hernando and Daniela look at each other. Lito can pinpoint the exact moment where they agree - before turning to him and helping him stand. Will lets him lean his body against his own. “I can pull some money from the savings account,” says Hernando as Daniela continues to nod beside him. His voice softens. “You promise to explain?”

“I promise,” says Lito, holding both of their faces. “I promise.”

Riley kisses his shoulder and Lito begins rehearsing in his head.

 

Sun did not imagine breaking out of prison.

She did not imagine herself becoming a fugitive.

She did not imagine herself getting on a plane and flying to Europe.

But here she is, on a plane, heading to London, a wanted woman.

Even if her name is still tagged in red and flashing lights, there is something nice about leaving the country.  

It almost feels like freedom.

Sun hates that the aftertaste is bitter.

 

Riley opens the door for each of them.

Kala sits staring out the window, half in awe and half somewhere else entirely. Nomi and Capheus will arrive first, then Lito, and finally Sun. _Finally_. That word echoes in Riley’s head, because it’s a benchmark, but it’s incomplete.

It’s a movie that skips scenes, a song with minutes of unexplained silence, simply a puzzle missing pieces. They’re a cluster with a kidnapped member.

Riley grips Will’s hand hard, her other arm intertwined with Kala’s.

When Nomi and Amanita knock on the door, Riley doesn’t know who reaches them first. But they quickly fall into a tangle of limbs and kisses and Riley does not where she begins and anyone ends - especially since they remain that way, on the floor blocking the doorway, until Capheus arrives. He says nothing, just grins and gathers them all into his arms.

Riley talks. She makes them talk too as she shepherds them into their one room apartment. About anything, everything - she touches too; she strokes Capheus’ bicep and Nomi’s leg and Will’s hair and when Lito arrives, Riley hugs all three of them, too. Hernando pats her back, confused and frowning, but Daniela smiles.

“Who are these people,” asks Daniela. Behind her, Riley hears Nomi translating. “Is this why you came?”

Lito smiles, hand in hand with his boyfriend. “Family, meet my family.” When Will walks over, Lito hugs him tightly, then Kala and Nomi. Amanita grins. “It is wonderful to finally meet you,” he says in accented English.

Hernando and Daniela share a look. Riley sighs. “We will answer all your questions,” she says, voice soft and Spanish. At their raised eyebrows, she smiles. “I promise, we will explain everything as soon as Sun arrives.”

“Who’s Sun?”

Riley waits. As Lito switches between Spanish and English and Hindi and Swahili, Hernando’s eyes grow bigger. Daniela becomes quiet, hands tense in her lap. When Kala notices, she tells Daniela that the heart can expand, can accept more than one family - can combine families into bigger ones, because love does not need space, it just needs a home.

And then, _finally_ , Sun arrives.

The seven of them join hands without thinking, and Riley is all of them at the same time, feeling and thinking and _sensing_. She can sense Lito combining words to say to his loved ones in his head; she can sense Kala torn apart by the joy of being together but the worry for Wolfgang; she can sense Will determined to begin and to execute but also to enjoy and feel; she can sense Nomi concerned by Amanita’s proximity to danger but an overwhelming affection for her biggest supporter; she can sense Sun aching for real freedom but accepting that this may be a decent substitute; she can sense Capheus fearing for all of their lives but completely determined to save them all the same.

Riley now understands what it means to feel almost complete.

Almost.

But she’ll re-record the song later, fill in the missing lyrics and beats, once they are whole again. For now, Riley enjoys it - because even as she sits in Will’s lap, braiding Kala’s hair, while Kala rests her head on Lito’s shoulder, who stroke’s Sun’s hair, who holds Capheus’ hand, who cradles Nomi’s arm to his chest - even as they sit together, _really together,_ for the first time, Riley understands that sadness arises from regret.

Riley does not regret any of this, not one bit.

Tomorrow, they fight. But tonight, they take a deep breath - together.


	2. i'd love to change the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to wait."  
> "I know."

Lito is surprised Hernando (and Daniela) wait as long as they do before tugging on his arm.

“Lito - you promised.”

He had.

So Lito sighs, deeply, glancing backwards at the others - giving him comforting smiles and nods - before squeezing Hernando’s hand, running his thumb along the back of his palm. Daniela sits in front of him and Hernando joins her.

Lito wrote and memorized the script for this narrative, but for once, he is not sure he will remember any of his lines.

But Lito speaks - he spills truths and while it has always been harder for him to tell the truth than to lie, somehow this is easy. Maybe it’s because this truth sits comfortably in his heart, or maybe it’s because his audience has already read ahead, or maybe it’s because Riley takes over at some point and Kala answers questions about the scientific parts and Will explains the risks and Capheus smiles widely and Sun is so very blunt - maybe it’s because his cluster is not only in his head, but right behind his back. Presense.

His cluster makes him braver. They always have.

After his throat is sore from speaking so long and the other conversations in the room have silenced, after Amanita sits close enough to Daniela to touch, but far enough to give her space - after Lito has nothing more to say, Hernando blinks. 

And then he blinks again.

Daniela speaks first. “So it wasn’t you who punched Joaquin?” Lito shakes his head, a needle through his heart. “Then which one of you - “

“The one who’s missing,” says Hernando, easily, not looking away from Lito. “That’s why you needed to come. Because of - Whispers - who’s after you. You said - that’s why you were bleeding.“ Hernando closes his eyes, hands shaking as he removes his glasses to massage his temples. Lito can only watch as the love of his life wipes the lenses clean before placing them gingerly back on his face. There are tiny mutters falling from his lips, something about crying Korean women and stolen whispers into blank air. When Hernando continues, his eyes intense and hard, Lito wants to hold him. “Okay.”

Daniela frowns. “You’re just - okay?”

Hernando smiles, finally, although the corners of his lips seem too heavy. “I trust him. And - as crazy as this all is - “ he gestures around, at the crowd of limbs holding onto Lito as if he may just float away, “they clearly love him. And - anyone who loves Lito as much as I do - they must be okay.”

Lito kisses him, hard and without hesitation, as his heart tries to race across the space between them to rest in Hernando’s chest. Perhaps Daniela frowns and shakes her head, needing more time, but Lito knows that his family is almost whole. 

 

Kala doesn’t bother to voice her complaints with the plan.

They all know them. They all agree with them.

But, like Kala, they all know it’s what they have to do.

That evening, before they gather together for another round of  _ yes I know exactly what to do but I want to hear you say it anyway _ , Kala sits on the balcony of the apartment. The sun has long ago set, and it’s chilly - especially for her, so used to hot Indian summers - but not even the shivers rising across her skin can distract her. Every thought is fixed - on him. On the dull pain still resting in her chest, despite the blockers she’s already injected and passed around. It’s no longer a  _ feeling _ , but a memory. And perhaps most painful is how quiet her mind is.

Over a year with seven other voices in her head, and now it’s just silence.

Kala does not like it.

 

While Will recites the plan, one last time, and Riley nods and adds important details, Nomi listens. Hernando and Daniela have long fallen asleep, overwhelmed and jet-lagged. Nomi curls around Amanita, her fingers drawing spirals across her girlfriend’s skin. Her fiancee. Her fiancee who is not a part of this, but already is, and who kisses her shoulder and her neck and smiles into her hair, even as Will tells them that they will be going with Sun to Jonas.

Jonas - who Will says he will contact tonight. To set the dominos in motion, to let the final pieces fall so that tomorrow can be executed perfectly. Because in order for this plan to work, in order for them to gain a victory, everything must be perfect.

Perfection has never been Nomi’s strength.

So as she watches Will pace and Riley stop him and Lito mutter under his breath and Capheus process silently and Sun poke holes and Kala stare off into nothingness, Nomi worries. She’s worried that she can’t feel and hear them in her head, in her heart. She’s worried about the woman in her arms, so close to danger but irrevocably linked to her own life. But mostly, she’s worried about will happen next. 

Because once they capture Whispers, capture Jonas - they will still need to rescue Wolfgang. And Nomi isn’t naive enough to think that the information they want will be easily given. But justice - truth -  _ revenge _ … Nomi knows nothing worth it will come easily.

She kisses the top of Amanita’s head. She doesn’t need a sensate connection to read her thoughts. “I love you,” says Nomi, quietly, and Amanita - struggling to stay awake - blinks. “You don’t have to - “

“Don’t be stupid.” Amanita kisses the first piece of Nomi she can reach - her fingers - and smiles with her eyes closed. “I’m following you into the depths of Hell.”

Nomi smiles, despite herself. 

The nervous excitement she had forced down in favor of analytical panic suddenly rises.  _ It’s almost time _ .

It’s almost time.

Nomi looks around to the six people who share her soul. Even with a carefully constructed wall blocking them, she knows exactly what they’re thinking - it’s time.

Riley smiles and nods. “There’s nothing more we can do tonight. Let’s go to bed.”

And when Nomi kisses Amanita’s neck as she tries to fall asleep - too many emotions taint her exhaustion - the black behind her eyes looks like Whispers.

So she gently removes herself and crawls over to the rest of her cluster.

 

Will is the last to come to bed.

Riley waits for him. She watches him.

Will, the only one not on blockers yet, begins to bleed. Riley wonders if she imagines the ghost of pain filtering through her blood, into her chest. Forehead scrunched together, Will grips onto her hand. 

In that moment, Riley wishes more than anything she could be where Will is.

But then Will returns, breathing heavily, a drip of blood crusting over his lips. “It’s done. I know where he is.”

Riley kisses him, pouring all the anxiety and affection and  _ anticipation _ into her lips. She kisses his nose. “We’re together,” she breathes, her heart picking up.  _ They’re together _ . “There’s nothing we can’t do.”

Will’s smile is strained, but his eyes shine brightly. Riley kisses him again, softly, her tongue lightly licking his bottom teeth. They fall onto the mattress together, facing each other, and when Riley hangs her leg over his hip and Will curls his fingers into her hair, she knows that neither of them will sleep easy that night.

But Riley also knows that between the seven of them, limbs and breathes curled onto the shared mattress, maybe they will catch one good night’s worth of sleep.

 

In the middle of the night, Capheus opens his eyes.

Nomi lays sprawled at his feet, eyes flittering behind closed lids, her fingers still intertwined with Amanita, their rings reflecting off the sliver of moonlight sneaking through the window. Riley and Will, curled around each other like snakes, reach beyond so that Riley holds Capheus’ hand and Will has his feet resting on Lito’s thighs. And Lito, arm stretched towards Hernando and Daniela, rests his head on Kala’s chest. 

Capheus runs his thumb along the back of Riley’s hand.

He listens to their erratic breathes, not quite in sync and not at all peaceful. But their heartbeats are in a steady rhythm. That calms him.

Smiling, Capheus closes his eyes once more.

 

Sun wakes first.

The sunrise in London is no different than in Seoul. The sun rises, slowly and surely, bright oranges and middling pinks, light blue glittering with a steady pulse. It makes Sun smile, for once, because even if her problems are far from over - the world keeps turning.

And now she has a family to share that world with.

Her morning Tai Chi routine calms her. The air in London is a little heavier, and Sun aches for a cigarette, but deep breathes and slow movements ground her. She knows today will be a big day and she must be ready.

Sun centers her family, but first  _ she _ must be centered.

When she returns inside, the others lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Only Capheus stirs at her return.

“Good morning,” he whispers brightly in that way only he can. Sun smiles. “Are you ready now?”

It should be amazing that he can understand her needs and priorities even with the connection blocked, but Sun finds that everything about Capheus makes the most sense when she remembers how bright his smile remains. So instead, Sun nods. “I’m ready.”

Nomi turns to her side, facing them both. “Then I think we should check up on him now, before things get too hectic.”

_ Him _ , of course, is Detective Mun. Her stomach churns at the memory - his stricken face, blood pooling around his fingers, the stab wound in his stomach almost glowing in the harsh lighting of the gala - Sun lets out a sigh. She picks up Nomi’s phone, sitting on the floor beside the still sleeping Amanita, and scrolls.

The blockers must be wearing off, since Sun easily navigates the internet at her fingertips.

“Detective Kwon Ho Mun is in stable condition. Authorities have hinted at further developments into the Bak case, including new information that may call for a retrial. However, at this time, all resources are searching for known fugitive Sun Bak. Last year, Ms. Bak was sentenced - “

She stops reading, the rest of the words blurrying together into nothingness. Blinking, she barely notices when fingers gently pry the phone away, tugging her back down onto the wary and crowded mattress.

Sun leans back and Lito holds her.

“He’ll be okay,” he says, resting his chin on her shoulder. “They all will.” His eyes are likely resting on the other side of the room, where Hernando and Dani are cuddled together and whispering. 

Kala intertwines their fingers. “You will get to go back home, Sun. We’ll make sure of it.” She kisses her knuckles and Sun wonders if Kala understands how much that means to her. “But for now, you have us.”

Home. 

Home - is that Korea? Seoul? Or, is home her dog, her friends from the prison, her teacher - Detective Mun? Or, is home where she is, right now, resting against Lito’s chest, Will at her feet, Capheus and Kala at her sides, Nomi and Riley hovering just above her. She’s surrounded by love.

And that, Sun decides, is the best kind of home.

So Sun breathes them in - the mixture of perfumes and body and stale air - and lets out a long sigh. Her shoulders roll backwards, her neck relaxes, and the corners of her lips curl upwards. “Thank you,” she says, eyes on the empty air between Will and Nomi. Because Sun understands that even if Wolfgang is not with them, he has to be - no one else would nod wordlessly, a gesture almost more comforting than a smile. 

She turns to Kala. “I’m ready.”

 

The plan is to wait until  _ after _ .

But plans change.

Right after they convince Hernando and Daniela to stay in the apartment, Will turns to them all. “Whispers will be expecting me soon. We should leave now.” He hesitates, throat dry; he’s done this before, of course he has, but this -  _ this _ is different. 

Everything about the last year of his life has been so different.

But Riley holds his hand and Kala smiles and Sun nods and Capheus embraces him and Lito joins them and Nomi places a hand on his shoulder. Somewhere, maybe, Wolfgang would clasp his hand and squeeze. And nothing can convince Will that this isn’t worth it.

They are all worth it.

“We should tell him, first,” says Will. He looks at Kala, then at Nomi, then finally at Riley. “The blockers have almost worn out.”

Kala nods. “Together?”

“Together.” Capheus grips the bottle of black pills in his hand. “There is no other way.”

Will understands, because if it had been  _ him _ \- except, that it had been him, once, and even if those memories can be fuzzy, clouded by heroin and dirty whispers - Will knows they were there. Every moment, every step - they never gave up on him.

Shoulders hardening, Will feels the walls soften in his mind and he reaches out for all of them. He holds their hands, physically and mentally, and if nothing else, Will knows this moment - the anticipation of being completely whole, the feelings of all his senses in overdrive - will remain one etched in his mind forever.

 

In the week he’s been in and out of consciousness, Wolfgang has learned to recognize when someone is on blockers.

And in that exact moment, Wolfgang knows they are all  _ there _ , visiting and sensing and loving him.

It’s overwhelming.

It has been 37 minutes since his last torture session, so the waves of pain ripple under his skin and the shivers racing through his bones feel like blades. But the sight of them -  _ all of them _ \- starts the tears.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” His eyes rest on Kala, but quickly flicker to Will. “You can’t be here - “

Riley wipes the blood from his face. “We wanted to tell you.” Her voice cracks, unshed tears hiding in her throat. Kala and Lito don’t bother hiding their tears. “You have to wait.”

Wolfgang smiles. Regret, determination, faith, hope - he understands. “I know.”

“But we are coming for you,” says Sun, pushing the hair away from his forehead. “We will find you.”

“I know.” He does.

Capheus fixes the ripped gown no longer really covering him. “We love you.”

He knows. He really, truly does.

Kala kisses his forehead, his lips, and Wolfgang can taste her tears. They taste of blood. She doesn’t say anything else and he only smiles.

His cheeks hurt, from the effort of showing how much he _ understands _ , but he forces out one last request. “Tell Felix, okay? Everything. That I’ll be back.”  _ That I love him. That he needs to run. Stay safe. _

“Of course.” Will’s fingers itch towards the straps, but they remain firm by his sides. “I’m sure he and Dani will hit it off.”

Wolfgang tries to snort in amusement, but he’s tired. His throat is dry and his muscles are sore.

Before, his chest ached. Now, however, with all their hands ghosting over his body, trying to comfort him, support him - now, his heart calms.

He can wait.

One by one, Wolfgang feels them leave. Kala is last, because of course she is, and she kisses him again and whispers into his lips: “you’ll be home soon.”

Wolfgang closes his eyes and hope settles firmly in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of feedback I recieved was absolutely overwhelming and heartwarming. THANK YOU SO MUCH. The sense8 fandom is definitely the best I've ever written for. Thank you thank you thank you. You should have seen my face after that kudos email.
> 
> I'm marking this as completed, 2/2. However, if after real life settles down and I get some ideas for a post-s2 continuation, I'll like post something of a sequel. But I'd rather keep this one closed as is. Again, not super happy about it, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I really and truly don't know what this is. I'm not really happy with the writing. I actually rewatched s2 for the 3rd time just so I could write this fic, because I wanted to fill in some of the holes that I'm certain will be fixed in s3 anyway. 
> 
> I'll likely at least write one more part, to get to end of the finale, but I'm not sure yet if I want to write what happens after. We'll see I guess.


End file.
